Rescue Him
by dustandmascara
Summary: Mockingjay AU Set just after Peeta's first interview with Caesar after the Quarter Quell and Katniss decides to get him herself before Snow can damage him more than he already has.
1. Prologue

**So I'm new here, hello :') This is my first fanfic so sorry if its not that good. This is set just after Peeta's first interview whilst being held, so before the hijacking. Mockingjay AU**

Prologue

"I don't care if I'm mentally unstable Haymitch!" I yelled, "I'm going on the rescue mission and that's that!"

Haymitch sighed irritably.

"Katniss, don't you understand that it's too dangerous for you to go? We can't afford to lose you now. Not after everything we went through to get you out alive"

I knew he was being serious because he didn't call me Sweetheart, but I didn't care. I was going insane without Peeta and I was going to get him, whether Coin approved or not. I was sick to death of the confining hospital room where I resided and I needed to get out. But then Haymitch dropped a bombshell.

"Sweetheart, you do know that Coin isn't planning a rescue mission for at least another 3 weeks, if at all?" he said gently.

"That's too long Haymitch!" I exclaimed,"Who knows what Snow would do to him?! I'm going to get him NOW"

I stormed off to get changed into ordinary clothes and to pick up my bow but by the time I reached where the hovercrafts were kept, Haymitch and a team of 20 other soldiers were standing outside waiting for me. I gasped at Haymitch and he just looked at me and said "Well if we can't beat you, we may as well join you. Just try and avoid Coin for a while after this if you survive though, she's not going to he happy."

I didn't care about that, I was going to get Peeta and that was all that mattered.


	2. The Journey

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to LoveTHG and Everlarkmakorraforever for their reviews.**

1

It's fairly quiet on the hovercraft. It's dark so we cannot be seen by people on the ground. I could feel the rippling tension that filled the space around everyone. I was uncertain whether we would all survive this trip but I was going to do my very best to keep everyone alive. I had enough blood on my hands from the games. I realised suddenly that Finnick wasn't on board. I turned to Haymitch questioningly.

"Where's Finnick?" I asked quietly, so not to disturb the other soldiers.

"He had to stay behind. He's in the hospital with his rope, making knots and barely functioning. He's scared for Annie" he replied.

"Who's Annie?"

"The girl that Finnick loves, remember?. Snow got her, Sweetheart. Like he took Peeta from you."

I seethed with anger at Snow and felt pity and sympathy for Finnick. He was the one victor I trusted most, asides from Haymitch and Peeta. I made a silent mental promise to him to retrieve Annie to repay the debt I owed him for saving me.

Suddenly, the captains voice floated from the speakers overhead.

"We are 2 miles away from the last known location of Peeta Mellark. We will be landing in a few minutes so prepare yourselves."

I looked at the time and saw it was midnight. Plutarch's words came rushing back to me. "It starts at midnight" he had said, and he was right.

I started shaking with anticipation, nerves and excitement. I could only hope that I would have him back in my arms by sunrise.

"I'm coming, Peeta" I whispered, "Just hold on."


	3. Nearly There

**Hi again guys :') Here's the next chapter (sorry that it's been so short so far) **

2

The hovercraft landed in a clearing in the forest surrounding the Capitol. My heartbeat drummed in my chest and adrenaline ran through my veins. I knew I'd be fine for this stage of the mission as I grew up in the forest. Memories of my father and I hunting overwhelmed me and I fought to clear my mind and stay level headed for Peeta's sake. Even so, I wished my father was here to protect me.

Something touched my arm and I jumped and whirled around. I relaxed when I saw it was only Haymitch. He was holding out my bow and quiver that was full of arrows. I smiled at him and then looked around at the other soldiers preparing to disembark the craft. Haymitch regained my attention by clearing his throat.

"Stay alive." he muttered.

"I'll try." I replied, trying to smile but failing. I knew how dangerous this mission was going to be.

The door opened and everyone looked at me to lead. I gulped in a breath and steadied my nerves.

"How are we going to track Peeta's position?" I asked.

"Here Sweetheart" Haymitch said, handing me something.

"What's this?" It was a digital map of some sort, with a flashing light that occasionally moved on it.

"The light is Peeta's tracker." I looked up to see who had replied and saw it was Boggs, Coin's right hand man. I flashed him a smile, as I hadn't realised that he had joined us and I wanted him to put in a good word for me to Coin to stop her from punishing me too badly. He saluted me back with a stern expression and with that, we set off to retrieve Peeta and anyone else we could find who was on our side.

2 hours later, we had seen and killed 6 Capitol soldiers who were patrolling the woods. I had killed one of them as he had shot at me but I still felt slightly guilty. It was taking us a long time to travel the two miles because we were going on the least suspicious path so as to not be seen. Many of the soldiers were dehydrated but I refused to stop at any of the lakes because I feared that they would be tainted by Snow for an easy way to kill rebel soldiers. Suddenly the map beeped nearly inaudibly and I looked down to see that we were only a few metres out. There was a tower in front of us and I deduced that Peeta was inside. We were so close and my heartbeat thrummed wildly in anticipation. We had to be careful as I was still unwilling to lose any soldiers to Snow. The easy part was over. The hard part was beginning.

"Let the real Games begin Snow" I thought as we finally approached the tower.


End file.
